Physical connectors, such as the connector used with the Universal Serial Bus (USB), can be used to couple devices. USB standards may define physical and electrical aspects of USB. Examples of those standards include Universal Serial Bus 3.1 Specification and Universal Serial Bus 3.0 Specification, as well as any additions, revisions, and updates thereto. Within USB, there are certain types of connectors, such as the USB Type-C connector. The USB Type-C connector may refer to a connector having a relatively smaller size and/or being configured so that the USB Type-C connector can be coupled without regard to plug orientation and/or cable direction.